Wywiady Państwowi Alchemicy
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Przeprowadzę wywiad z każdym bohaterem FMA, z którym zechcecie! Pierwsza grupa to Państwowi Alchemicy. Chcecie kogoś konkretnego- napiszcie! Zdecydowanie humor, bo w tym się czuję najlepiej.
1. Roy Mustang

Niniejszym otwieram cykl wywiadów z postaciami FMA

Niniejszym otwieram cykl wywiadów z postaciami FMA! Będą one pogrupowane tematycznie(np. kobiety, homunkulusy, chimery…) i w każdej grupie pojawi się pytanie obowiązkowe, do całej grupy. Pierwszą grupą są:

PAŃSTWOWI ALCHEMICY!

A na pierwszy ogień idzie, nomen omen,

PŁOMIENNY PUŁKOWNIK- ROY MUSTANG!

--

(ja)Panie pułkowniku, dlaczego akurat ogień? Czy nie mógł pan wybrać innego żywiołu? Na przykład wody?

(P.P.)To był żywioł mojego mistrza.

(ja)A przy okazji- jak pan poznał mistrza Hawkeye?

(P.P.)Był moim sąsiadem. Potem się przeprowadził, jednak go znalazłem i namówiłem, aby mnie uczył alchemii płomienia.

(ja)Kto panu szyje te rękawiczki?

(P.P.)Riza.

(ja)Czy z Rizą łączy pana jakieś bliższe uczucie, czy to po prostu córka pańskiego mistrza?

(P.P.)Była dla mnie jak młodsza siostra. Tak, to chyba coś więcej… zresztą, mistrz, umierając, kazał mi zaopiekować się nią.

(ja)Czy z tymi minispódniczkami to było serio, czy to tylko żart?

(P.P.)Serio. Oczywiście, to nie jest mój główny cel.

(ja)Jakie kobiety lubi pan najbardziej?

(P.P.)Te o typowo polskiej urodzie.

(ja)Proszę zdefiniować „typowo polską urodę".

(P.P.)Ładne i miłe. I umieją gotować.

(ja)Czy Riza spełnia te warunki?

(P.P.)Dwa z nich. Niestety, nie ten najważniejszy.

(ja)To znaczy nie umie gotować?

(P.P.)Umie, nie to jest najważniejsze.(nerwowy chichot)

(ja)Rozumiem. Czy chciałby się pan wybrać do Polski?

(P.P.)Po co? Gdy zostanę Fuhrerem, zmienię tytuł na „król", bo Fuhrer się w Polsce źle kojarzy, i otworzę dla Polaków rynek pracy. Polki same przyjadą.(demoniczny śmiech)

(ja)Ile jest warte 520 senów?

(P.P.)To mniej więcej dwa razy tyle, co cena codziennej gazety.

(ja)Warto dla tej sumy zostawać Fuhrerem?

(P.P.)To tylko jedna z przyczyn tego pragnienia.

(ja)Niektórzy posądzają pana o niezdrowe stosunki ze Stalowym Alchemikiem. Co pan na to?

(P.P.)To bzdury, na razie mam na oku KOBIETĘ.

(ja)Jaką?

(P.P.)Nie mogę zdradzić, to delikatna operacja i nie chcę tego zaprzepaścić tylko dla jakiegoś wywiadu.

(ja)Oglądając anime, wiele dziewczyn- także Polek- podrywa się z krzeseł, gdy tylko pana widzi. Co pan na to?

(P.P.)Z chęcią bym je zaprosił.(błysk w oku)

(ja)Dlaczego w wojsku jest tak mało kobiet? Pojawiają się przecież tylko: porucznik Hawkeye, podporucznik Ross i generał Armstrong…

(P.P.)Nie moja wina. Zresztą, w wojsku była również niejaka Martel…

(ja)Jednak to za mało, by nazwać to haremem.

(P.P.)No niestety.

(ja)Czy przeczytał pan ostatnio jakąś ciekawą książkę? Jakąś polską książkę, być może?

(P.P.)O tak. Nosiła tytuł „Powódź", czy jakoś tak…

(ja)Może „Potop"?

(P.P.)Tak, właśnie tak. Opowiada o dzielnym żołnierzu, który pragnie pomóc ojczyźnie i zdobyć kobietę. Bardzo mi się podoba, to mój idol.

(ja)Kmicic?

(P.P.)Chyba tak się nazywał.

(ja)A co ma pan zamiar zrobić potem?

(P.P.)To znaczy kiedy?

(ja)Gdy pan wróci do domu.

(P.P.)No cóż… położę się spać i przeczytam znowu moje ulubione kawałki „Powodzi".

(ja)"Potopu".

(P.P.)Ach, tak, „Potopu". Przepraszam.

(ja)Czy to nie ironiczne, że Płomienny Alchemik zaczytuje się w „Potopie", który to tytuł kojarzy się raczej z wodą?

(P.P.)Może i to ma być jakaś ironia… ale zaraz potem zabiorę się za „Dzikie Pola. Rzeczpospolita w ogniu".

(ja)Bardziej pod alchemię…?

(P.P.)Tak jakby. I studiuję przewodniki po Polsce- może jednak kiedyś się tam wybiorę.

(ja)A co chciałby pan zobaczyć?

(P.P.)Kraków. Słyszałem, że tam bawiący się alchemią księża spalili pół miasta…

(ja)Tak, to prawda. A co pan myśli o fanfikach na pański temat?

(P.P.)No cóż, obserwuję siebie w krzywym zwierciadle satyry. I się dzięki temu poprawiam.

(ja)Więc nie uważa pan, że powinno się zakazać pisania i publikowania ff?

(P.P.)Ależ skąd, trzeba nauczyć się śmiać z siebie.

(ja)I na koniec pytanie obowiązkowe dla państwowych alchemików: czy kiedykolwiek żałował pan wstąpienia do wojska?

(P.P.)Tylko raz, podczas Ishvarskiej wojny.

(ja)Dziękuję za rozmowę.

(P.P.)I ja dziękuję. Zapraszam do Centrali… kiedyś.

(ja)A ja do Krakowa… kiedyś.


	2. Edward Elric

Tym razem w naszym przemiłym chatroomie gościmy

Tym razem w naszym przemiłym chatroomie gościmy

EDWARDA ELRICA, STALOWEGO KURDUPLA!

--

(ja)Dzień dobry, panie Stalowy Alchemiku. Jak pan się czuje z myślą, że cały świat patrzy na pańskie wybuchy dotyczące wzrostu?

(S.K.)Jakie wybuchy?

(ja)Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś przy panu wypowie słowo „mały"…

(S.K.)KTO NIBY JEST TAKI MAŁY ŻE ATOM OŁOWIU JEST OD NIEGO WIĘKSZY?!

(ja)Właśnie o coś takiego mi chodziło. Widzi to cały świat, nie wstyd panu?

(S.K.)Przepraszam, to odruch bezwarunkowy. Jak mruganie.

(ja)Rozumiem. Przejdźmy do listów od fanów: ile waży ta zbroja?

(S.K.)To jakieś dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści kilo. Winry się na tym lepiej zna. Jej zapytajcie.

(ja)Następne pytanie: jaką kawę pan lubi najbardziej?

(S.K.)Białe capuccino z tartą czekoladą i orzechami laskowymi.

(ja)Białe? To znaczy z mlekiem?

(S.K.)Nie wiem, robię z torebki. czyta skład Tak, zawiera mleko.

(ja)I następne pytanie: kto panu gotuje?

(S.K.)Zazwyczaj jadam w wojskowej stołówce albo w barach, ewentualnie transmutuję żarcie… u babci Pinako ona gotuje.

(ja)Co do Resembool: co pan właściwie czuje do Winry?

(S.K.)No więc… jest to tak jakby, no, miłość… no ale… raczej jak do… ona jest jak siostra!

(ja)Ach tak, rozumiem. A jaki jest pana ulubiony deser?

(S.K.)Szarlotka autorstwa Winry. I budyń malinowy.

(ja)Wie pan, że budyń robi się na mleku?

(S.K.)Co?! mdleje

(ja)Nie, nie, to tylko żart.

(S.K.)Musiałaś mnie tak straszyć?!

(ja)Przepraszam. A właściwie dlaczego pan nie lubi mleka? Mimo wszystko większość dzieci, nie mówiąc już o dorosłych, je lubi…

(S.K.)To się wiąże z traumatycznymi wspomnieniami ze wczesnego dzieciństwa, których wolałbym nie wyciągać.

(ja)Um, rozumiem. A jak działa automatyczna zbroja?

(S.K.)Nie do końca to rozumiem. Myśl jest impulsem elektrycznym, więc jakoś tak to idzie, ale o szczegóły proszę pytać Winry.

(ja)Nie omieszkam. Czy kiedykolwiek żałował pan wstąpienia do wojska?

(S.K.)Za każdym razem, gdy widzę pułkownika.

(ja)Mimo to został pan w wojsku.

(S.K.)Tak, mój cel jest ważniejszy.

(ja)Nadal ma pan 1,65 metra wzrostu ze wszystkim?

(S.K.)Nie, urosłem o trzy milimetry.

(ja)Gratuluję. sarkastycznie A teraz pytanie od pewnego biologa molekularnego: czy zna pan strukturę hormonu wzrostu, który mógłby pan transmutować i zaaplikować sobie w celu urośnięcia?

(S.K.)TO JEST MYŚL!!

wybiega z Sali w wiadomym celu, przez co ciąg dalszy pytań może nastąpi kiedy indziej


	3. Zolf J Kimbley

Dzisiejszy wywiad to będzie bomba, bo w fotelu naprzeciw mnie siedzi

Dzisiejszy wywiad to będzie bomba, bo w fotelu naprzeciw mnie siedzi

WYBUCHOWY ALCHEMIK- ZOLF J. KIMBLEY!

(ja)Dzień dobry. Miło mi pana widzieć.

(Z.J.K.)Mi też bardzo miło. Przykro mi, że nie mogłem udzielić wywiadu wcześniej, ale siedziałem.

(ja)Wiem o tym. Czy nie skazano pana na dożywocie?

(Z.J.K.)Czy panienka myśli, że korupcja to tylko w Polsce?

(ja)Hm.. nie. Raczej nie.

(Z.J.K.)No widzi panienka.

(ja)Dlaczego pańska alchemia jest tak… wybuchowa?

(Z.J.K.)Interesuję się pirotechniką od wczesnego dzieciństwa.

(ja)Jak wczesnego?

(Z.J.K.)Miałem cztery lata, gdy skonstruowałem mój pierwszy miotacz ognia.

(ja)Z dezodorantu i zapalniczki?

(Z.J.K.)Panienka też próbowała? objawy zainteresowania

(ja)Oczywiście. Nie znam nikogo, kto by nie próbował. Ale większość jednak z tego wyrasta…

(Z.J.K.)Ja nie wyrosłem i mam wesołe życie.

(ja)A właściwie ile lat trwa już to wesołe życie?

(Z.J.K.)Trwać to trwa tyle co życie Płomiennego. Ale wesoło jest jakieś… dziesięć, może dwanaście lat.

(ja)Dlaczego tak mało?

(Z.J.K.)Trzeba było chodzić do szkoły śmiech, no i siedem lat siedziałem.

(ja)Czy w szkole stracił pan zainteresowanie pirotechniką?

(Z.J.K.)Ależ skąd. I dlatego chodziłem do tylu szkół.

(ja)Zdarzało się podpalić dziennik…?

(Z.J.K.)Tylko w pierwszych klasach, potem wysadzałem. W jednej szkole cały pokój nauczycielski wyleciał w powietrze. A potem ja wyleciałem z tej szkoły.

(ja)Zostało jeszcze coś, z czego mógł pan wylecieć?

(Z.J.K.)Każdy kiedyś zaczyna, nie od razu Kraków zbudowano…

(ja)Rozumiem. Dlaczego przedstawia się pan jako „Zolf J. Kimbley"? Co oznacza to „J."?

(Z.J.K.) „J." oznacza Joannę.

(ja)Przecież to żeńskie imię.

(Z.J.K.)Dlatego je redukuję do „J.".

(ja)Nie wystarczyłoby „Zolf Kimbley"?

(Z.J.K.)Nie, Zolf J. tak dumnie brzmi.

(ja)Aha, rozumiem. Czy to prawda, że trzyma pan Kamień Filozoficzny pod językiem?

(Z.J.K.)Kamień Filozoficzny? Jaki Kamień Filozoficzny?

(ja)Ten, który właśnie schował pan za mankiet.

(Z.J.K.)Ach, ten. Nie, ten nie.

(ja)Czyli ma pan jeszcze jeden?

(Z.J.K.)Tak, mam. Jeden dostałem jeszcze w Ishvarze, taka pamiątka z wojny… a drugi jako powitalny prezent, gdy już mnie wyciągnęli z pierdla.

(ja)A po co panu aż dwa?

(Z.J.K.)Jednym miałem przekupić Stalowego.

(ja)Udało się?

(Z.J.K.)Nie. Szkoda, że ten smarkacz nie był wychowywany w Polsce.

(ja)Wypraszam sobie.

(Z.J.K.)Przepraszam, poniosło mnie.

(ja)No dobrze. Jedna z czytelniczek określiła pana jako „rozbrajającego faceta"…

(Z.J.K.)Ja nie rozbrajam, ja wysadzam.

(ja)Czyli dziewczyna jadąca z panem w samochodzie nie powinna mówić, żeby ją pan wysadził?

(Z.J.K.)A dlaczego nie? dziki błysk w oku

(ja)zazwyczaj nie o takie wysadzenie im chodzi.

(Z.J.K.)A jak jeszcze można wysadzić?

(ja)konsternacja

(Z.J.K.)Przepraszam. Mam jeszcze pewne odruchy z wojny.

(ja)Wojna skończyła się siedem lat temu.

(Z.J.K.)Ale potem siedziałem.

(ja)No, tak. A właściwie to za co?

(Z.J.K.)Za wysadzenie wszystkich, którzy wiedzieli o moim Kamieniu.

(ja)Ilu ich było?

(Z.J.K.)Trzech. Plus Envy, ale jego nie wysadziłem.

(ja)Nieźle ście się dobrali.

(Z.J.K.)Dziękuję. czarujący uśmiech, jakim kiedyś obdarzył Winry, czym ją zbałamucił.

(ja)To nie miał być komplement. Wielu czytelników umieszcza pana na liście najbardziej nielubianych postaci…

(Z.J.K.)No cóż, musi być ktoś, kto mnie nie lubi.

(ja)Wielu oskarża pana o śmierć rodziców Winry.

(Z.J.K.)Nie będę się usprawiedliwiał. Jednak ktoś, kto wytrzepuje kamyk z buta na szczycie góry, nie myśli o lawinie…

(ja)To taka metafora? No proszę, potrafi być pan poetyczny…

(Z.J.K.)Zawsze byłem. Napisałem nawet „Odę do saletry potasowej", chce panienka posłuchać?

(ja)Może innym razem, ale chętnie przeczytam. Mówi pan, że pod maską bezdusznego potwora z Ishvaru, kolaboranta z homunkulusami, kryje się poetycka dusza?

(Z.J.K.)Nie określiłbym mojej współpracy jako kolaborację.

(ja)W takim razie czym to było?

(Z.J.K.)Zwykłą równoważną wymianą.

(ja)Aha. W każdym razie jest pan ostatnią osobą z wojska Amestris, która byłaby posądzana o poetycką duszę.

(Z.J.K.)Zawsze lubiłem zaskakiwać.

(ja)No cóż, widać. Stwierdzają także u pana zewnętrzne podobieństwo do Syriusza Blacka… nie tego filmowego, oczywiście.

(Z.J.K.)A to niech sobie stwierdzają. Żyjemy w wolnym kraju.

(ja)No tak, w wolnym. Ale nie stosunkuje się pan do tego?

(Z.J.K.)A kto to jest Syriusz Black?

(ja)spojrzenie pełne politowania

(Z.J.K.)Przepraszam.

(ja)No to przejdźmy do kolejnego pytania. Mam tu list od fana, który pyta, jaki proch jest najlepszy.

(Z.J.K.)Niech wypróbuje kilka. To zależy, czego oczekuje. Najwięcej dymu daje saletra z cukrem 1:1 objętościowo, a najlepszą moc ma proch czarny, proporcje saletry, siarki i węgla masowo 15:2:3.

(ja)Ach tak. A jak domowym sposobem wytworzyć nitroglicerynę?

(Z.J.K.)To wystarczy szereg prostych transmutacji. A nawet nie-alchemik jest w stanie to zrobić, tylko uwaga: ostrożnie!

(ja)Zaleca pan ostrożność? _Pan?_

(Z.J.K.)Jest różnica między wysadzaniem a wylatywaniem w powietrze.

(ja)Próbował pan?

(Z.J.K.)Zdarzyło się.

(ja)Jak to jest?

(Z.J.K.)No cóż… po prostu się leci. I krwawi. Ale boli dopiero później. A spadanie jest cudowne… o ile spada się na coś miękkiego. Umiem nawet transmutować w locie… w moim zawodzie się to przydaje.

(ja)Nie wątpię. Było to trudne?

(Z.J.K.)Teraz już nie jest. Ale na początku było strasznie trudne.

(ja)Czy są jacyś poeci, których lubi pan czytać?

(Z.J.K.)Jasieński i Przerwa-Tetmajer.

(ja)A inne książki? Jakieś powieści?

(Z.J.K.)Zazwyczaj nie mam czasu. I tak z trudem wyszarpuję czas na poezję.

(ja)Rozumiem. Jakiś cel?

(Z.J.K.)Doktor Marcoh.

(ja)Miałam na myśli cel życiowy.

(Z.J.K.)A po co mi? Wystarczą mi małe cele, jak dotychczas…

(ja)Zabrzmiało to nieco dwuznacznie.

(Z.J.K.)Tak? Aha, cele…. śmiech

(ja)Czy naprawdę były małe?

(Z.J.K.)Jakoś się mieściłem.

(ja)Ile ma pan wzrostu?

(Z.J.K.)1,84 metra. Ale się mieściłem.

(ja)A teraz pytanie obowiązkowe: czy kiedykolwiek żałował pan wstąpienia do wojska?

(Z.J.K.)No… właściwie to nie.

(ja)A jaki film poleciłby pan dzisiejszej młodzieży?

(Z.J.K.) „Jak przestałem się martwić i pokochałem bombę".

(ja)Z pewnością obejrzę.

(Z.J.K.)Warto. Bombowy film.

(ja)Obejrzę. Dziękuję za rozmowę.

(Z.J.K.)I ja dziękuję.


	4. Alex Louis Armstrong

Tym razem na fotelu rozmówcy gościmy

Tym razem na fotelu rozmówcy gościmy

ALEXA LOUISA ARMSTRONGA, SILNORĘKIEGO ALCHEMIKA, PUDZIANA AMESTRIS!

--

(ja)Dzień dobry. Jest pan prawdopodobnie przedostatnim z Państwowych Alchemików, z którymi przeprowadzam wywiady. Co mi pan powie o swoim dzieciństwie?

(A.L.A.)Zawsze w cieniu starszych sióstr…

(ja)Ilu?

(A.L.A.)Trzech. Mam również jedną młodszą.

(ja)Czy wszystkie są takie silne?

(A.L.A.)Nie, niektóre są silniejsze.

(ja)Ach tak, rozumiem. otwiera kopertę Jedna z fanek pyta, dlaczego pan tak dziwnie mówi.

(A.L.A.)Któż to rzekł, iż wysławiam się ekstraordynaryjnie?

(ja)No cóż… w niektórych sytuacjach to po prostu słychać.

(A.L.A.)Jak to? Wyrażam się chyba językiem zrozumiałym dla ludzi…

(ja)…pod warunkiem, że ludzie mają pod ręką „Mały słownik zaginionej polszczyzny". taki słownik naprawdę istnieje

(A.L.A.)Aż tak źle chyba nie jest…

(ja)Jest, mało kto ma ten słownik.

(A.L.A.)Ale chyba mogą się domyślić!

(ja)No, mogą. Lecz niekiedy jest to trudne.

(A.L.A.)Niemożliwe.

(ja)Wracając do listów od fanów… kiedy ostatnio przeczytał pan książkę?

(A.L.A.)Przed wojną w Ishvarze.

(ja)A… co to było?

(A.L.A.) „Elementarz pięciolatka".

(ja)…trochę infantylna lektura.

(A.L.A.)No cóż, nigdy nie jest za późno, żeby nauczyć się czytać.

(ja)A jak to się stało, że nie nauczył się pan wcześniej?

(A.L.A.)Byłem zajęty.

(ja)Czym?

(A.L.A.)Nauką alchemii.

(ja)Kto pana uczył?

(A.L.A.)Ojciec.

(ja)I to dlatego pana alchemia jest tak widowiskowa?

(A.L.A.)Tak. To jest przekazywane od pokoleń. Przepraszam, ale chyba muszę już iść. Do widzenia.

(ja)Do widzenia.


	5. Basque Grand

To już ostatni wywiad w tej serii

To już ostatni wywiad w tej serii! A alchemikiem, z którym rozmawiamy, jest

BASQUE GRAND, ŻELAZNOKRWISTY ALCHEMIK!

(ja)dzień dobry.

(Ż.A.)

(ja)co pan nam opowie o życiu rodzinnym?

(Ż.A.)

(ja)dziękuję. Ze względu na brak umiejętności rozmawiania ze zmarłymi, dalsza część wywiadu nie odbędzie się.


End file.
